We'll Always Have Mars
by LadyDaisys
Summary: Harley has come back and Vinnie is finally reunited with her. But she's not the same. She has suffered a heartbreaking tragedy that drives her to seek revenge. Will she be restored back to the person she was before the war?
1. Chapter 1

We'll Always Have Mars-Chapter 1

Throttle and Carbine stood on the balcony of the makeshift headquarters of the Resistance. It was once the home of the Martian Prime Minister. The military confiscated it from Plutorkian forces during the war. Throttle leaned over the side and took in the crisp night air.

"I'm really glad you're back, Throttle." Carbine said, placing her hands on his back and staring into his face,"I don't ever want you to leave me again."

The tan-furred mouse turned and gazed back at her. He took in her hazel colored eyes and long dark hair. He smiled as his hand cupped her cheek while his arm encircled her waist and his other hand rested on her back. A smile played on her lips.

"I don't plan on going anywhere." He replied. She then rubbed her cheek against his hand loving the feeling of his touch. Wanting it to last. They then kissed.

Deimos and Phobos, Mars' two moons shone across the dark purple sky like glittering pearls.

"Incredible." Charley breathed.

"Yeah, that's one thing I missed about home. When me and my bros first stayed on Earth, I had to get used to seeing only one moon." Vinnie replied.

They rode through Red Rim Pass and now over Olympus Mounds. Many of the Plutorkians had been driven back to Plutork by the Resistance but some stragglers had found shelter near the Sand Raiders camp. Vinnie and other Freedom Fighters had the task of keeping Red Rim Pass safe for travel. Innocent civilians, in times past, were captured by Rats and sold as slaves to Sand Raiders.

Charley insisted on going along with him to see the rest of Mars. They stopped for a minute to enjoy the view.

"I don't think I would ever get tired of looking at such a beautiful sight." She replied, gazing at the moons.

"Neither would I." Vinnie said, grinning.

Charley turned to see Vinnie staring at her. She then blushed and smiled.

Then a rush of cold air came whipping through. Charley then shivered trying to wrap her arms around her. Vinnie immediately took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. She gave him a grateful smile. Charley gasped as she turned around.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Vinnie asked.

"I stepped on something. In the bushes." She replied, pointing.

Vinnie took out his blaster then lit one of his flares. He shone a light into the place Charley pointed out. There on the ground appeared to be a bundle of clothes. Vinnie bent down and examined further.

"It's a body!" Vinnie said, "One of the Rats."

"Who-Who is it?" Charley asked.

"Mace." He replied, grimly.

Charley paled. She knew all about Mace. He was a traitor to the Freedom Fighters. The one who pretended to be one of them so he could bring down the Resistance. His plan would have worked if Throttle hadn't suspected him. Rimfire, Modo's nephew also caught him supplying info to a Sand Raider and told Carbine. As an act of revenge, Mace abducted Harley, Vinnie's girlfriend. She was never seen since. Vinnie always lived in the hope that they'd find her again.

"I'm sure Harley got away." Charley reassured him.

"I hope so. If he's..." He began, then stopped. It was hopeless. With Mace dead, how was he ever going to find out what happened to Harley?

Modo now rode up on his purple Fatboy motorcycle.

"Hey, Vin. Miss Charley." He saluted.

"Big Guy. Thought you were visiting your mom." Vinnie said.

"I was. I was on my way back to Martian command and ran into an old friend riding a Freedom Fighter bike. You'll never guess who." Modo replied.

"Harley?"

"How'd you know?" Modo asked, surprised.

"Found her abductor in the bushes a few feet away." Vinnie replied, pointing with his thumb at the grotesque bundle hidden by leaves and branches.

The gray furred mouse got off his bike and went into the bushes to look.

"It's Mace alright. Met a bad end. Looks like he got half his face blown off." Modo replied, grimly.

Charley stiffened.

"I better call Throttle. Also a cleanup crew to pick up the body."

"Harley say where she was going?" Vinnie asked.

"Martian Command." Modo replied.

Vinnie put on his helmet and got on his bike. Charley stretched out her hand but he was so lost in thought that he didn't see it. The white mouse took off like a shot. Charley looked disappointed. She felt a large hand on her shoulder.

"Vinnie didn't mean any harm, Miss Charley-ma'am. It's just that..."

"I understand." She replied. Did she really? He just ditched her to go see his ex. Someone he'd been romantically involved with during the war. Should she feel threatened?

"Give you a lift?" Modo asked her.

"Thought you'd never ask." Charley told him.

Meanwhile, Vinnie raced his red Sports bike through Red Rim Pass. A thousand thoughts swirled into his mind. Is Harley okay? How'd she get away from Mace? Will she forgive me for not being able to save her?

But his thoughts were soon put to rest the minute he entered Martian Command.

"Vinnie?"

A slender caramel-colored female mouse with honey-blonde hair now approached him. She wore khaki pants, black boots, and a beige shirt. Her baby blue eyes took in the big, muscular white mouse biker who now got off his bike and removed his helmet.

"Harley?"

Joy now lit up her face.

She instantly threw her arms around him. He smiled and hugged her back.

"Darling. I'm so happy you're alive." He managed to say.

"Harley told us about Mace."

Vinnie looked up to see Throttle standing near a table with Carbine.

"Modo had called earlier which confirmed it." Carbine said.

"It was awful. I...I thought I was going to die." Harley said, tearing up, "Mace had me. I tried to get away. He took out his blaster. I must've grabbed for it at the same time he did and...and it went off."

"You're safe now. That's what's important." Vinnie told her.

"It's a miracle you weren't injured." Carbine said.

"So how did you get away?"

Modo and Charley entered the building. Charley now approached Harley. The latter eyed Charley with suspicion.

"And you are?" She asked.

"Charley. A friend of Vinnie's."

Harley quickly caught on. The way Charley said " friend" seemed to imply that they were more than that.

"Charmed I'm sure. You know, I'm a little tired..." Harley said, as her knees buckled out from under her. Vinnie rushed to her side and caught her.

"I think I need rest." She said, then turning to Vinnie, "Could you show me to my room?"

"Sure. This way." He said, arm around her shoulders and leading her away.

"What was that all about?" Throttle asked.

"I don't know. Something about her story doesn't add up." Charley explained.

"You sure somebody isn't just jealous?" He teased.

"I'm not..." Charley began. Was she?

She tried to tell herself she wasn't but part of her was. The other part couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right with Harley.

"Vinnie, I feel so safe with you." Harley purred, putting her head on his shoulder and cuddling into his chest. She leaned her body closer. Vinnie blushed profusely.

"Well, here's your room." He said, quickly detangling her arm from his arm.

There was a bed and a small table.

"What's the matter? Don't you like me?" She asked, a little hurt at his rejection.

"I like you a lot."

"But you like Charley more? Is that it?" She questioned, angrily.

The blue eyes who moments ago sparkled happily now flamed like orange coals.

"Charley and me...we're sorta, going out." He explained.

"You can't be serious. She's a human. She belongs with her own species."

"Harley..."

"Vinnie, you trusted me once, you loved me once. Do you love me still?" She asked.

He saw longing in the blue eyes. And before he could answer, she covered his mouth with hers. He felt urgency in her lips as she kissed him. Her body pressed against his. It looked like his imagination was playing tricks on him but he could've sworned he saw her breasts get bigger.

"Couldn't be." His mind told himself.

She pulled away for a minute. Suddenly, purple, swirly waves flashed out of her eyes. Vinnie felt strange. He was going into a trace.

"What's happening? My mind's...I can't resist..." He mentally thought.

"Now...you're mine forever." Harley smiled, fiendishly as her eyes glowed purple.


	2. Chapter 2

Harley's Story-Chapter 2

Suddenly Harley was struck from behind. Down she went. Vinnie then shook himself awake.

"Wh-what happened?" Charley?"

Vinnie looked to see Charley standing over Harley who just put a hand to her head.

"You okay?" Charley asked him.

" What's going on?"

"She just tried to hypnotize you."

Loud chuckling caused them both to glance at her.

"You fool. Do you really think you can keep me from what's mine?" She asked, glancing at Charley and extending her hand out.

The ground underneath her cracked forming a wide gap in the middle. Charley lost her balance and was about to fall in when Vinnie caught her.

"Got ya, Sweetheart." Vinnie told her.

"Talk about your close calls." She replied, glancing nervously at the wide hole..

"Harley, how did you do that?"Vinnie asked.

"Cool, huh? The Symbiote told me what I was capable of." Harley replied, happily gazing at her hands.

"The what?" He asked.

She extended her hand towards Vinnie. The latter flinched then looked to see a rosebush filled with red roses spring up in front of him. He looked surprised then pulled off a rose.

"Don't, Vin!" Charley cried out, thinking it was a trick.

He sniffed the rose. Nothing happened. Then Charley took the rose from him and sniffed it.

"It's a real rose!" Charley exclaimed.

"Of course. Did you think I'd hurt the mouse I love?" She asked.

"Harley, how...I mean?" Vinnie asked.

"The Symbiote and I are one. I owe it. It saved me from death." She replied.

Flashback...

Mace grabbed Harley and disappeared. He was carrying her to the top of Olympus Mounds. She was struggling to get away."

"Once I sell you to the Sand Raiders, you'll be their problem." He told her.

Harley's face paled and a cold chill gripped her heart. She had heard stories of what happened to people who were sold to the Sand Raiders. Horrible stories. Beatings if they tried to escape and worse... Rapes of young female slaves who wound up pregnant and forced to watch their babies be sold off or aborted.

She started screaming even louder.

"Shut up or I'll blow that cute little moppet face of yours off!" Mace shouted at her.

"I remembered him taking out his blaster and getting ready to point it at my head. I grabbed at it at the same time and it went off." Harley said.

The blast hit Mace in the head killing him instantly. Brain matter and blood splattered the green undergrowth nearby. Harley was also fatally wounded. They both hit the ground with a thud. Harley felt blood pouring out of her face. Her life was seeping out of her.

"No...I..don't want to die." She whispered,"Not yet."

Her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Vinnie...Vinnie, where are you?" She murmured.

Unbeknownst to her, a slimy, gelatinous creature was crawling up her leg and then made its way to her head. It then stretched itself out and folded itself over her body.

"Wh-what's..." Harley began. Then froze as she found herself encased in a cocoon.

"Do not be afraid. I will not harm you." Said a pleasant voice,"I am here to help you, Harley."

"Wh-what are you?" She whispered, "How did you know my name?"

"I am the Symbiote."

"Symbiote?"

"A being from a distant world. I am now going to heal you."

As Harley laid inside the strange gelatin-like cocoon, a strange glowing green light flowed over her whole body. The blood on her face began to go back inside her head as the wound on her face closed up. Harley then sat up and tore her way out. She was now standing on her own two feet. She put her hands to her face and then laughed. She was completely healed.

End Flashback...

" It told me it was exiled to Mars by its elders for developing emotions. It was alone and wanted a friend. It saw me and heard my cries for help. That's why it healed me and gave me these powers." Harley explained.

"I can save Mars. We can do it together, Vinnie." She said,"We can be free forever of Plutork."

"Mars is already free. The Resistance has driven the Stink Fishes away from Mars." Charley replied.

"Not all of them. There are some living near Sand Raiders. Do you really think they'd just move on to another planet and leave Mars alone? As long as there's land for them to dig up, they won't stop." Harley said, firmly.

"My bros and I are here now."Vinnie said, "So there's nothing to worry about.

"Very well. I'll deal with the Puffer Fishes my way." Harley said, extending her hand. A huge tree trunk swept under her as more branches ascended upward forming a massive moving tree. It went up through floor after floor.

"It's headed for the conference room! Carbine and Throttle are there!" Charley cried out.

"So's the Regenerator!" Vinnie replied, firmly.


	3. Chapter 3

Get Back The Regenerator-Chapter 3

As he patrolled the area around Olympus Mounds, Modo thought about his visit to his mother's cave yesterday. It went better than expected under the circumstances. Rimfire's twin sister, Primer disappeared during the war.

She was last seen picking scarletberries along the path leading to Olympus Mounds. The family was frantic. Primer was only fifteen. Rimfire, along with other neighbors, searched the area and found an overturned wicker basket and crushed berries around it.

They immediately began to assume the worst. Some thought Sand Raiders had her. Others thought she was forcibly taken by Plutarkians aboard one of their slave ships.

Modo and his bros along with Carbine and a dozen Freedom Fighters combed the area. They found nothing.

"If Plutark has her, she's probably in one of their labor camps."Carbine said, then giving him a sympathetic look,"I don't want to scare you, Modo, but I read reports about those places. It wasn't good news and the odds of getting your niece back are very low."

"She's gotta be okay." the large gray mouse replied, with a downcast face and slumped shoulders," She's just a kid!"

Throttle placed a hand on his shoulders.

"Don't worry, bro. We'll find her." Throttle told him.

"Yeah, don't sweat it. Primer's made of mouse stuff. A fighter. We'll get her back." Vinnie reassured him.

Modo gave his two friends a grateful smile. Martian Command didn't find her body. If there was no body found, there was still hope she was alive. He and the rest of his family believed she'd someday return to them.

"Primer, wherever you are, your Uncle Modo hasn't forgotten you. I promise, I won't stop looking for you!" Modo called out into the night.

Laser fire interrupted his thoughts. He glanced over the side of the mounds to see a little bespectacled man in a blue outfit covered with question marks running from a giant robot shaped like a cockroach. The little guy fought it off every few minutes with a blaster.

Modo didn't know why he was being attacked but he knew he had to save him. He put on his helmet and came charging down the mounds.

The guy's blaster stopped firing.

"Oh, pooh! What an embarrassing turn of events this is!" He exclaimed. A missile flew into the robot blowing it up. The little man saw Modo ride up.

"Much obliged to you, my dear fellow." He told him.

"You okay, sir?" Modo asked.

"Actually, it's-" he began.

"Doctor! Are you hurt?"

They turned to see a cream-colored Martian Mouse with purple hair approach them. Her light purple colored eyes matched the shiny purple armored space suit she wore. She glanced with concern at the little man.

"Indigo?" Modo asked, in total shock.

"Modo?" She asked, then her face broke out into a joyful smile. The two mice hugged.

"Ah, you two know each other, I see?" The little man said.

"We dated before the war." Indigo replied,"Modo, dear, this is Dr. What. He's a time traveler."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Dr. What said, "Perhaps you can help us. We're searching for the Symbiote."

"The what?" He asked, with a blank look on his face.

...

"Okay, this is where our scouts saw the Plutorkian Squad." Carbine said, pointing out a place on a map.

"That's a mile from Red Rim Pass. Near the Sand Raiders camp." Throttle replied, "According to their report, they had reconstructed their digging machines."

"That's why we gotta take them out." Carbine said.

Suddenly the floor under them rumbled. A huge evergreen tree shot out of the bottom of the floor. Freedom Fighters sitting as desks were knocked to the floor. Sitting in the branches of the tree was Harley.

"My thoughts exactly."

"Harley, what the..." Carbine began.

"Sorry, Carbine, but I have a serious revenge plot to carry out so I need the Regenerator."

Tree branches moved towards the Regenerator. A large glass dome protected it. The heavy branches wrapped around the dome shattering it.

"No!" Carbine cried out.

She tried shooting at the branches but one of them knocked the blaster out of her hands. Another was coming towards her. Throttle grabbed her pushing her out of the way.

The branches wrapped themselves around the Regenerator covering it.

"Next stop: Plutark!" Harley beamed.

She left as quickly as she came.

"You okay, babe?" Throttle asked Carbine.

"I'll feel better once we get back the Regenerator!" She exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

Reunited Hearts -Chapter 4

"You see, the Symbiote is an organic life form that I and my companion have been tracking it for weeks." Dr. What explained to Modo.

"Y-Your companion?" Modo questioned, glancing over at Indigo.

"I work as the Doctor's assistant. I help him with his research, plus we help capture escaped space criminals and travel to other dimensions." Indigo explained quickly.

Suddenly, the robot cockroach got up on its hind legs.

"Oh, mama! I thought I blasted it." Modo said.

Indigo quickly karate kicked it knocking it down again. Smoke came from it and fire.

"Those Roachoids are nasty things." Indigo spat out.

"Wow! Indigo, how'd you do that?" Modo asked.

"Long story." She replied.

"Um, I believe a hasty retreat is in order." Dr. What told them.

"But Doctor, what if more have followed us through the portal?" Indigo asked.

"That was the last. I don't sense anymore." He replied, then glanced toward Martian Command, "But I do sense the Symbiote. There!"

"At Martian Command? We've gotta hurry!" Indigo said.

...

Vinnie and Charley sprinted into the conference room to see Throttle helping up Carbine who stumbled a bit. Other Freedom Fighters were getting up. The place was a mess. Broken tree trunks covered the floor.

"Bro, everyone okay? Place looks trashed." Vinnie told Throttle, "Harley-"

" That crazy ex of yours just swiped the Regenerator!" Carbine broke in.

"Everybody?"

Modo had just entered the door. Dr. What and Indigo followed him.

"Harley's gone. She's headed for Plutark." Throttle said.

"Just as I feared. The Symbiote has taken possession of her." Dr. What said.

Suddenly a blaster was pointed in his face. Carbine had her weapon trained on the confused little man.

"You got five seconds to tell me what's going on." She muttered,"Or I shoot first and ask questions later!"

"You gotta calm down, babe." Throttle said, trying to soothe her.

"Calm down?! Harley's taken our one and only source of producing water for Mars! The Regenerator is our only chance of bringing life back to our planet." She moaned.

"I know, but this isn't gonna get us anywhere." He told her, placing his hand over the blaster.

Carbine lowered her weapon.

"Just what did you mean when you said it took possession of her?" Charley asked.

"The Symbiote can't survive on its own. It needs a host." Dr. What explained.

"Harley said she had to have the Regenerator for revenge. Then she said she was headed for Plutark." Throttle thought out loud.

"So she's gonna use it on Plutark." Carbine finished the sentence," Unless we get there first and I know how."

...

Harley made her way inside a Plutarkian airship left behind after their defeat at the hands of the Martian Mice.

Harley switched it on and now flew off into deep space. She had just set the coordinates for Plutark.

...

On Plutark, at the royal palace of Lord Camenbert...

"My Lordship, we just received an incoming message from Commander Gunner. He says it's urgent." A Plutarkian officer said.

"Put him through." Lord Camebert replied.

The image of Commander Gunner appeared on the screen.

"My forces have just immobilized a squadron of soldiers. They appear to be part of the cave mouse population that occupied Mars during the war." He replied, then motioned towards the back of the ship,"We have retrieved their prize possession: the Regenerator."

"Excellent, commander. I'll see you're greatly rewarded for your hard work."

"Thank you, Lordship. I will be arriving to Plutark in two hours."

"We will be expecting you. Farewell." The image of Camenbert disappeared from the screen.

It was a hologram projected from a collar Harley wore around her neck. She pressed a button on the collar. A sly smile formed on her mouth. Then she frowned as she imagined seeing the High Chairman's ugly face.

"You sucker!" Harley hissed, crushing the floor with the heel of her boot.

...

Carbine found a Plutarkian battle cruiser recovered from the war. It was stored in an old cargo hold of Martian Command Headquarters.

"Were gonna need your killer mechanic skills to fix this monster, think you can handle it?" Carbine asked Charley.

"Do you even gotta ask?" Charley replied, quickly examining it," Take me maybe four hours."

"Unfortunately, we don't have a lot of time. Do what you can to get it done in an hour before any of us can risk flying it."

"So what you're asking for is a miracle."

"Exactly."

...

Modo was walking down the hall of Martian Command when he saw Indigo staring out the window. She was gazing excitedly at a cherry blossom bush that had recently been planted outside. Its pink blooms and sweet scent delighted her.

"That bush was a gift from the governor of Chicago's daughter that time my bros and I helped to save their home from being blown up by Limburger." He told her.

"It's so beautiful!" She breathed.

"There's plenty of flowers like that on Earth."

"Yes, I had heard stories about you and your friends helping the people there as well as on Mars." Indigo replied, smiling admiringly at the tall gray giant that stood next to her.

Then her smile faded as she remembered the present.

Indigo was nervous and awkward. So was Modo. They hadn't seen each other since the war. _Why did this dumb war separate them?_ Keep them apart?

"It's...been a long time." She finally said, after a pause.

"Yeah. I wish things could have been different, Indigo."He said.

"I did want to marry you then, Modo, but the time wasn't right for us. Then when the Plutarkians came and invaded Mars, I knew the military was going to need every available person to fight them. So I joined the military. I knew you didn't agree with the war."

"I didn't wanna fight. Then I thought about my mama and the rest of my family. They had to be kept safe. Why I joined up with the military then the Resistance. I really thought our leaders would be able to reason with Plutark. That Mars wouldn't be sold out. Shows how stupid I was, huh?" He replied, lowering his head.

"You were never stupid." She told him, placing her hand on his cheek and raising his head till he was staring into her purple eyes,"Wanting to resolve something without fighting is a noble thing and... that's what made me fall in love with you."

Modo dipped his head and kissed her. A warmth from his mouth spread to hers. The kiss then deepened then she responded back with equal intensity.

"Modo..."

"I never stopped thinking about you, Indigo."

"Nor I you..."

"The day I heard you were taken by the Stink Fishes was the worst day of my life. I searched for you only to find out the slave ship you were on had blown up. I thought I'd lost you." He was clutching her to his chest. Indigo hugged him back feeling his heartbeat against her own," I'm sorry I...couldn't protect you."

"Don't be. I don't remember much. We rebelled. The last thing I remembered was being pushed into an escape pod and shot into deep space. Then watching the ship explode. I found myself on this asteroid. I tried to move but couldn't. My leg was broken. That when I met Dr. What. He found me and fixed my leg with cybernetics." She replied, lifting up a pants leg, then removing a panel on the side of her leg. Modo saw wires and electodes inside her leg.

"That's how I was able to karate kick that Roachoid. The doc and I have been traveling through other dimensions ever since."

...


	5. Chapter 5

The Agenda-Chapter 5

"Do you...Do you think you could be happier if you were here on Mars?" Modo faltered.

"Maybe. If I had a reason to..." She replied, smiling, cradling and fondling his cheek.

"Indi..." Modo began taking her in his arms again, then seeing Dr. What standing in the hall near them let her go.

Indigo looked at the same time he did.

"Forgive me. I hope I was not interrupting anything."Dr. What said.

"No problem. I gotta go anyway. Check my bike. I'll see you later, Indigo"

Modo nodded towards the doctor then walked away.

"I'm really sorry." Dr. What told Indigo after he was gone.

"Oh, there's nothing to be sorry about. Modo and I were just talking. Catching up on old times." Indigo replied.

"You care for him a great deal." He said.

"Yes. I've often thought of him. When I laid awake at night...I...I wanted him so badly. I thought my heart would burst."Indigo replied, folding her arms around herself and looking away.

"Dear girl... Does he...love you as well?"

"I know he does."

"I'm glad." Dr. What replied, then carefully glanced at Indigo,"Then you must stay with him."

"But what about you, Doctor?"

"Oh, I'll be fine."

"There's so much going on in my life right now." She said, "Doctor, you've been like a father to me. You saved my life. I owe you so much."

"You would've done the same for me."Dr. What replied, smiling warmly, "You know your wellbeing is most important to me. I don't want you to think you have to stay with me out of obligation."

"I never said anything like that."

"I know you feel it, child. I feel it as well as sense it. You've been missing your home world for a long time. You've been missing your true love."

Indigo felt guilt rising up in her and tears came to her eyes.

"I wish I had found a way to get you back home sooner." Dr. What said, sadly shaking his head.

"There was nothing you could've done. We were thousands of light years from any planet with life."

"But now we're here." He told her, sympathetically,"So dry your tears. Stay, live happily with Modo, and know you have my blessing."

Indigo suddenly hugged this good friend.

"Thank you." She cried. Gratitude and joy filled her heart.

...

Vinnie was putting the finishing touches on his bike. He was shutting off a welding torch.

"Borrow that?"

He looked up to see Charley approach him. He handed her the torch.

"No need for the torch, sweetheart. I'm already hot stuff." He teased, posing and flexing his muscles.

"Zip it, Vin. I'm so not in the mood right now." she replied, glancing angrily at the Plutarkian warship," I've just spent the last twenty minutes trying to figure out how to fix this deathtrap so it won't fall apart when we fly it and I gotta get it done in an hour! What am I a magician?"

"You've always kept our bikes in tip top shape. So I know you can fix this."Vinnie replied, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"There's a difference between a motorcycle and the complex, idiotic computer system inside this hunk of junk." She replied, slapping the side of the ship.

"You can do it, Charley-girl. When it comes to machines, you the _man."_

Charley looked up at Vinnie. Her angry look vanished in an instant. She smiled warmly.

"Thanks." She replied, scratching her head,"I think."

"Except when you wear a curvy leather biker suit. "

He then let out a wolfish, erotic growl.

"Puh-lease!" Charley rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Some things didn't change. I see." She thought.

...

"Welcome, Commander Gunner." Lord Camenbert said, as the ship opened up.

The aforementioned officer stepped off the battle cruiser. Several Plutarkian officers pulled a large metal gurney with electrical cords. Laying on the gurney was the Regenerator.

"Thank you, your Lordship. And now with your permission, I will have the Regenerator placed into the control room of the palace." He said.

"Of course, but first, the Plutorkian greeting." Lord Camembert said.

"An honor."

The two Plutarkians bent their butts toward each other and performed the greeting.

"Cheek to cheek and stink to stink as Plutark rules the galaxy shrink! Woooooooo!"

"Ah, invigorating."

"Yes, but now I'm tired. Where are my quarters?"

Some of the officers looked surprised.

"You know, Gunner." One of them said.

"Sorry, I'm so tired I had forgotten." He replied.

"It's right there. I'll show you."

"Rest up, Gunner. Then set up our new toy." Lord Camenbert grinned, patting the Regenerator.

The guard helped Gunner to his quarters then left. Once inside...

"Finally! Thought he'd never leave." He thought, removing a collar. Gunner's hideous Plutarkian form disappeared. In its place was Harley. She frowned.

"If I have to do that stupid greeting every time I meet one of those fish faces, I'm seriously going to puke." Harley said.

She heard the Symbiote's voice in her head.

"Not to worry. By tomorrow, Plutark will be nothing but a bad memory." It told her,"Do you have it?"

"Right here." She said, holding up a silver box,"I attached this converter device to the Regenerator and it'll remove all the oxygen from Plutark's atmosphere suffocating every living being on this miserable planet."

"We strike at night after they're asleep." The Symbiote said, "Then it'll be over."

"We'll each have our revenge! Justice for Mars!"She cried.


	6. Chapter 6

Harley's Story - Chapter 6

Vinnie leaned over the window and looked out of the Plutarkian warship. He was deep in thought. Charley finally made the necessary repairs needed in order for them to go to Plutark. Now the heroes were on their way. He remembered the conversation he and his friends just had with Dr. What:

"The Symbiote will not release your friend so easily." Dr. What had told them,"It has only one goal in mind: revenge."

"But why take over Harley's body?" Vinnie had asked.

"It no doubt sensed that she felt the same way it did. The Plutarkians are the most hated race in the universe. They have gone around strip mining planets of their natural resources for many years. Not caring who they hurt in the process. They destroyed Mars and hurt innocent beings. It must have driven her mad."

"Yeah, well, it drove us all mad enough to want to fry their fins every time we saw them!" He exclaimed, lighting his flares.

"But not enough to do the unthinkable." He replied.

"I thought the whole point of going to Plutark was to get back the Regenerator." Carbine said.

"What about Harley? She needs us!" Vinnie replied.

"Mars needs the Regenerator more."

"Plus, she's not herself, bro. We're gonna have to bring her in." Throttle said.

"You do that and no telling what that thing will make her do." Indigo said.

"He's right. She's got those plant powers now. We gotta be careful." Charley said.

"Harley won't hurt us." Vinnie replied.

"I fear she's no longer the person she knew. Her body is now a vessel for the Symbiote." Dr. What replied him.

"You're wrong! You don't know her like I do!"

He stormed out.

"Vinnie!" Charley called out after him. Modo placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He just needs some time alone, Charley-ma'am."He said. "He'll be okay."

Vinnie put on his helmet, got on his bike, and took off. He had to be by himself.

As he rode, memories of his time with Harley flashed through his mind:

Flashback

The day half of his face became disfigured was the worst day of his life. He tried to hide himself from Harley. He knew he couldn't bear her screams and looks of fright at seeing his ugly face. He even put forth a brave front by performing stunts on his bike to prove it didn't affect him. But it did no good.

"Take a look under the hood?"

He looked up to see Harley approach him.

"Just letting off a little steam." He replied, as she removed the bandage covering his face. She took one look at him.

"Be back. Stay outta trouble."

"Oh, sure. I'll just stay here and guard these...rocks." He chuckled, nervously.

She left then came back with a silicon-like metallic mask which she placed over the damaged half of his face.

"Silicon metallic material for vehicle repairs and the occasional macho mouse makeover. She replied, moving the mirror on his bike for him to see his reflection.

His anger and despair instantly turned to joy. He remembered then that they both laughed and hugged each other.

"Harley, I..." He tried to express his thanks. Her small hand caressed his cheek. He loved the softness of her hand.

"You're welcome, cutie." She purred. Then walked away.

His heart melted like butter.

"Danger: failing mouse." He mused. The caramel colored mouse had instantly won his heart.

End Flashback

"She's the same girl I loved back then." He thought.

The girl he remembered was loving and compassionate.

That was what he knew about her. He didn't know too much about her family. Only that her mom was found murdered before the war. The killer was never found. It was a big mystery.

There was talk about a Martian government coverup related to it. But he didn't know the full details. Harley never liked to talk about it. She kept it to herself. Vinnie was determined to do whatever it took to save her.

Plutark was quiet during the midnight hours as its residents had long settled into a good night's rest. Some guards maintained the planet's force field by monitoring it at the High Chairman's royal palace.

At exactly one o' clock in the morning, a dark hooded figure arose from the bushes and ran up to the compound. The palace was surrounded by infrared beams to detect intruders. The person placed several mirrors in front of the beams to deflect them creating an opening. The figure flipped over the beams with the agility of a cat and a gymnast into the opening.

After taking out the ID of Commander Gunner and swiping it at a scanner, the door opened and the figure went inside. It sprinted took the elevator and stopped at the second floor.

At the end of the hall was the control room, the hooded figure swiped the card and snuck inside. One guard was inside and had fallen asleep. At hearing the door, he jumped up.

"Who's there?" He called out. No answer. He took out his blaster and got up. He walked a few feet and was instantly struck from behind with the butt of a blaster. The hooded figure watched as he went down. The guard didn't get up. The hooded figure removed the hood. It was Harley!

"Plutarkian trash! I'll be rid of you forever." The Symbiote said.

"I wonder...am I really doing the right thing?" Harley asked.

"Don't you want justice for what they did to Mars?"

"I do, but..."

"What they did to your mother?"

"How did you know about..?.my..my mom..." She breathed.

The Symbiote saw the painful memories of her past at the same time she did. It saw what she experienced and witnessed.

Flashback...

Harley's mom was Deisel. She was a kind and caring elderly doctor who served on the Martian House of Representatives. Harley was very proud of her mother. Her goal was to be as great a doctor as she had been. She was nineteen then.

"Mom! Guess what? I've enrolled into the Young Medics program at Martian Command!" She told her, excitedly that morning at breakfast.

"That's great, Sweetheart." She told her,"I know you'll do well."

"Mom, is everything alright? You seem down."

"I'm sorry. But I'm supposed to speak before the Martian Senate today. They're thinking of accepting Plutark proposal to purchase Mars."

"What? They can't do that! They can't sell our planet like it's a piece of furniture!"

Mars' economy was on the verge of economic collapse because its government was made up of corrupt politicians who reckless spent a lot of the taxpayers' money on foolish things they didn't need instead of helping poor and needy families. Plutark had come offering to pay off all of Mars' national debt in exchange for ownership of the planet.

"That's what I and the House are trying to prevent. Why I'm going before them to convince them not to hand Mars over."

Diesel, along with other members of the House, were set against Mars being sold to Plutark. They suspected the planet of having an ulterior motive.

"We need to solve Mars' debt crisis another way. I'm going to propose we curb our spending and formulate a budget to save our economy."

"Oh, Sweet Mother of Mars! I hope I'll be able to concentrate on the entrance exam. All applicants have to pass it in order to be full fledge army medics." Harley exclaimed, "Now all this talk about Mars being taken over by Plutark."

"Don't worry, sweetie. That'll never happen as long as I'm alive. You go pass that exam and make me proud, you hear?" She told her daughter, "Be the best doctor you can be."

"I will. Oh, is that Commander Stoker?" Harley said, briefly glancing out the window. She then got up, opened the front door, and looked out. Her mother joined her.

The unit command leader was going past their home with a trio of soldiers. The four mice proudly rode their bikes. Harley had seen them before but didn't know them personally. There was a tan-colored mouse who wore sunglasses, a large gray one, and a white one. They were dressed in camouflage gear.

"Those must be the three new recruits Stoker told me about." Diesel said.

The white mouse turned to see Harley and winked at her. She looked surprised.

"That boy's gotta be the biggest flirt if I ever saw one." Her mom commented. Harley slightly blushed.

"Morning, Commander." Diesel saluted.

"Counselor. Looking forward to your speech." Stroke replied.

"Just hope I can stop the Senate from making a foolhardy mistake they'll regret." She replied, with a sigh, then brightening, "See you got some new troops."

"They're good soldiers."

"Correction, coach. We're the best!" The white mouse put in.

"Keep that same attitude if we ever go to war, punk." Stoker replied, then seeing Harley, "Oh, where are my manners? Morning, Harley. Meet Throttle, Modo, and the loudmouth runt there is..."

"Vinnie Van Wham at your service, pretty lady!" Vinnie broke in as he introduced himself to Harley.

"Harley." She smiled, shaking hands with him.

"You two get acquainted I gotta talk to Stoker for a minute." Diesel said. She pulled him off to the side of the house.

"Something wrong? Diesel, you seem tense."

She pulled out a holo disc and handed it to him.

"There have been rumors that Mars has been secretly sold to Plutark. I didn't believe it till the private secretary of one of the Senate members sent me this today. It's documented evidence of Senate members being paid off with billions of dollars in Plutarkian gold gills."

"Who else knows about this?"

"No one." She replied, "Hold on to this for me. And...if anything should happen to me, please look after Harley."

"What do you mea...?"

"I can't say any more." She then got away from him.

Harley remembered when she found her mother. She came running into the house later that day...

"Mom! Mom! I passed! I'm a medic! Mom?" No answer. Then she heard it. Drip. Drip. Drip.

What was that sound? And why didn't she answer?

She went through the house to find her mother. Diesel sat at her desk with her head back. Someone had tied her wrists and ankles to the chair. A gag was put over her mouth. Harley walked up to her. She let out a frightening gasp. Her mother was shot in the head. The wound bled and dripped profusely. On the floor next to her mother's body something small glimmered. She picked it up. A Plutarkian gold gill. She screamed a horrible scream. It brought Stoker along with a dozen neighbors who got her away from the home.

End Flashback...

" Plutarkian filth. If not for them, my mom would still be alive!" She thought, angrily.

"You see why this has to get done." The Symbiote said, "Think of what they did to us."

"Yes, let's do this!" She cried out.


	7. Chapter 7

With All My Heart-Chapter 7

The Plutarkian battle cruiser maintained a steady course thanks to Carbine's piloting and Throttle's navigating.

"Who says couples shouldn't work together?" Throttle teased.

"That's right!" Carbine happily exclaimed,"Makes for a healthy relationship."

But like most couples, they often argued about different things. Like the best way to take their enemies by surprise.

" Throwing a few screamer bombs on Plutark would be great. Be nice to take out the Head Stinkfish's palace while we're at it." Throttle thought, out loud.

"Awright! An old-fashioned fish fry!"Modo beamed, pumping up a fist.

"Believe me, nothing would please me more, but we can't risk the Regenerator getting damaged. We get it and clear out." Carbine replied.

"A sneak attack sounds like a good idea. But where's the fun in that?"

"Geez, you sound like Snowball over there." She replied, referring to Vinnie.

"You're awfully quiet, Vin." Modo said, "Somethin' wrong?"

"Yeah, you're usually up for a little wanton destruction." Throttle joined in.

"Plus you usually hate it when I call you Snowball." Carbine said.

The latter sat in his seat a few feet from them.

"Guess I got a lot to think about." He replied.

Charley gave him an understanding look. Sympathy in her eyes as she placed her hand on his.

"It's about Harley, isn't it?" She asked.

"There's gotta be a way to reach her." He replied.

"We'll find a way together." She told him.

He glanced over at her and smiled.

This is what he loved about Charley. The way she always seemed to understand and sympathize with people. She and Harley were so much alike. They both had a gift capable of easing the suffering of others. No wonder he had fallen for both women.

Modo sat next to Indigo.

"As we approach Plutark, Dr. What will be able to sense the Symbiote's presence inside her, right, doc? Doc?" Indigo said.

The aforementioned doc seemed not to hear them. He was starring out into the vast regions of space. He soon closed his eyes. Then quickly opened them.

"Symbiote!" He cried out,"There!"

"In deep space? I thought it was on Plutark." Modo replied.

"It's another. Quickly! Stop!" He pointed.

The ship stopped and Dr. What went to the doorway. His arms were outstretched and his eyes closed.

"Look!" Charley cried.

Within minutes, a gelatinous- like being floated up to him.

"That's what's possessed Harley? A blob of Jello?" Vinnie exclaimed.

"Don't underestimate them, my dear fellow. They are very intelligent beings." Dr. What told him.

"What's it saying?" Indigo asked.

"It says it's searching for others of its kind. Plutark exiled some of them in deep space. Others they destroyed." Dr. What replied, then sighed, "What a terrible fate. Perhaps we can help each other, my friend..."

"There! I've activated the oxygen extractor." Harley thought, attaching the small box to the Regenerator. She then pressed a red button on it and placed an oxygen mask on her face.

"Soon everyone of those stink fishes will be gasping for air." She said, .

In the bedroom of the High Chairman of Plutark, Lord Camenbert suddenly woke up gasping and staggered out his bed made of gold shaped like a huge clam shell. The seaweed-like covers spilled to the floor.

"Can't breathe.." He managed to get out. He looked over to see his wife on the floor not moving. She had passed out. He followed.

Soon all over Plutark, citizens woke suddenly out a sound sleep and were grabbing at their throats. The water-filled pools they swam into were emptied of oxygen. Their gills were soon filled with poisonous gas.

The Plutarkian battle cruiser arrived on Plutark without being shot down. The guards who usually secured the planet had all suffocated to death. As soon as the hatch on the ship opened the Biker Mice and their friends were met with the poisonous gas.

"What's happening? I..."Throttle asked, as he began to gasp.

"Quickly, everyone! Put these on!" Dr. What told everyone, handing them oxygen masks.

"It's what I feared. Your friend has managed to remove all of the oxygen from Plutark's atmosphere." Dr. What explained.

"We have to stop her." Carbine said.

"There." Throttle replied, pointing towards a light coming from the High Chairman's palace. Everyone raced to the palace. Harley glanced out the window watching Plutarkians collapse in the street.

"Vengeance is ours!" The Symbiote exclaimed.

"Harley, stop!" Vinnie began as he and his friends burst in. Th latter turned around to face the mice.

"Fun time's over, Harley. By order of Martian Command, hand over the Regenerator." Carbine began, going forward.

"I'm not in the military anymore, general, so you don't command me!" She replied, motioning with her hand. A huge tree branch swept under Carbine's legs tripping her up and on the ground. Throttle went to help her up.

"I'm fine." She said.

"That's what's suffocating the Fish Faces!" Throttle cried, pointing to the glowing silver box attached to the Regenerator. Everyone glanced in its direction.

"Vinnie, Maneuver number 4!" The tan-furred leader exclaimed.

The two mice raced on their bikes towards the Regenerator. Throttle rode alongside Vinnie. The tan mouse cupped his hands together. Vinnie jumped into his hands while Throttle flipped him. Vinnie flew through the air towards the Regenerator. With one hand, he ripped off the silver box.

"Oh, no you don't!" The Symbiote cried out.

Harley's hand extended towards Vinnie. A tree branch swept through the air. Its sharp point was headed for him.

"No!" She cried, jumping in front of him. A sharp pain shot through her. She gasped to look down and see blood seeping out of her chest. Her body was just punctured by her own tree branch.

"HARLEY!" Vinnie screamed. She began losing consciousness.

"You fool! Why did you have to do that? My quarrel wasn't with you."

"I couldn't let you hurt him." Harley told him.

"Why?"

"I love him...with all my heart." She mentally replied.


	8. Chapter 8

Battle On Plutark- Chapter 8

Harley...I'm sorry...This wound...it's beyond my healing." the Symbiote replied, faltering.

"That's alright." Harley could barely keep her eyes open. When she was able to focus them, she looked up to see Vinnie's anguished face.

"At least I won't die alone but in the arms of the one I love." Then her eyes closed.

"Harley..." Vinnie said.

She could hear Modo talking to Throttle.

"She's lost a lot of blood." The tall gray mouse told him. He had balled up rags and used them to stop the bleeding.

"Do what you gotta do to keep her conscious." He replied, grimly.

"Hang on, Harley. We ain't gonna let you die." Vinnie said.

"I got the Regenerator." Carbine replied, toting it under her arm.

Dr. What stood with his eyes closed and hands extended towards the Symbiote he brought with him. He then opened his eyes.

"What's he say, Doctor?" Indigo asked.

"It says it can save the girl." Dr. What replied, then closed his eyes back in full concentration on the Symbiote.

"Symbiote, we are one. Combine your powers with mine at once." The other Symbiote mentally told the other.

The Symbiote inside of Harley came out of her. It floated to the second Symbiote. The two merged into each other forming one giant sized glowing ball. It the flew over Harley bathing her in fantastic hues of orange and yellow. They were brighter than any sun: Earth or Mars. The mice and Charley shielded their eyes from the blinding light.

It flowed through Harley from her hair down to her fingertips and toes. Then it vanished. She opened her eyes and then got up on her feet. The wound in her chest was gone!

"Harley, you're okay!" Vinnie exclaimed, suddenly hugging her.

"Thanks to the Symbiote." She smiled, glancing at the two Symbiotes floating a few feet above her.

"Uh, guys, she's not the only one." Charley said, as she glanced out the window. Plutarkians were getting up after lying down in the street.

"Time to make tracks." Throttle said.

Suddenly the door swung open.

"I don't think so, rodent!"

They looked to see Plutarkian guards enter the room with blasters drawn. Lord Camenbert entered and walked in front.

"You are all prisoners of Plutark!"

The two Symbiotes flew in front of the Plutarkians. It distracted them while Modo shot their blasters out of their hands. Throttle and Vinnie pounced on them knocking them out. Throttle socked the High Chairman knocking him against a wall. But more Fish Faces were coming.

"Get the Regenerator out of here!" Throttle told Carbine.

"Everyone, go!" Modo told them motioning Charley, Harley, Dr. What, Indigo, and Carbine towards the door.

"We'll hold off the Fish Heads!" Throttle said, activating his Nuke Knuckles. Vinnie stood with lit flares while Modo aimed his bionic arm at the approaching Plutarkians.

"Modo, please be careful." Indigo replied, glancing at him with a degree of tenderness and love.

"Will do. "He smiled, saluting her.

Charley, Harley, Dr. What, and Indigo had run out. Carbine was about to run off when she looked back.

"Come back to us safe and sound, hero." She said to Throttle.

Throttle gave her a gentle smile. Carbine kissed him on the mouth then ran out.

"WOOOOOOOOOO!" Modo and Vinnie whooped. A slight blush formed on the tan mouse's cheeks.

"Yeah, well. Hello? Surrounded by enemies? Let's stick with the plan, ladies and germs." He said, quickly changing the subject.

"Okay, what is the plan?"Modo asked him.

"Getting out alive is what I had in mind." He replied.

Vinnie threw one of his flares at a large crowd of the Plutarkians. They flew through the air. Throttle socked a dozen Plutarkian soldiers who came at him. Modo socked them with his bionic fist.

Meanwhile, Charley and the other ran outside. Plutarkians cried out as soon as they saw them.

"Invaders!" They screamed, "Martian Mice!"

Plutarkians began shooting at them. Soon they were surrounded. Carbine pulled out her whip and threw it out. It wrapped around a Plutarkian. She then flung him knocking him into a crowd of them. Charley then karate-kicked knocking them over a bannister and into a pool. A Plutarkian grabbed Indigo. She flung him over her shoulder and into the pool. Another one was about to grab Carbine from behind when he suddenly fell out. Harley struck him in the back of the head with the butt of a blaster.

"Thanks. "Carbine said, grinning.

"You're welcome." She said.

"Now we're gonna need a ship. "Indigo said.

"This way." Harley said, running up to an odd shaped brownish building. She punched a button on the side of it. Everyone came up to her.

"Nice." Indigo said.

Sitting before them was a brand new Plutarkian space crafter. It looked big enough to hold a dozen or more people. The light shown on its gleaming shiny exterior.

"You said it." Carbine breathed, excitedly running her hand over its side.

Suddenly they were distracted by gunfire. They ducked as the blasts wizzed over their heads.

Everyone ran jumped into the ship. Carbine and Charley were in the cockpit. Harley and the others sat in the other seats and strapped themselves in.

"'Hope you know how to work this thing." Charley began.

"Relax, I've flown every bird ever built even the ones the Stink Fishes have." She replied.

Carbine activated the controls and they were soon airborne. Plutarkians jumped out of the path of the flying ship.

"Woo-hoo! Let's go find the guys!" Carbine exclaimed.

...

"Man, am I bored! Is that the best these Fish Heads can do?" Vinnie asked.

He, Throttle, and Modo had just polished off the entire Plutarkian army. They now stood watching the beaten up soldiers.

"I don't think you aren't going to bored for long, Vin." Throttle replied, pointing. A giant hulking Plutarkian approached them.

"Gentlemen, meet Borg, wrestling champion and fighter of Plutark. Borg, tear them to shreds!" The High Chairman exclaimed.


	9. Chapter 9

Escape To Mars-Chapter 9

"Gee, they sure grow 'em big around here!" Vinnie joked, weakly.

"Oh, mama!" Modo groaned, as the humungous, scaly ape came towards them.

He was even bigger than Modo! The tall, gray giant was a dwarf compared to him.

"Any ideas?"

Vinnie and Modo glanced at Throttle. This was battle was going to be their toughest. They needed his leadership now more than ever.

"Frontal Attack Seventeen." The tan-furred mouse replied.

All three mice dived at the huge figure. Modo was behind him with his arms around his neck in a head lock, Vinnie had him by the waist, and Throttle had one of his legs.

He let out a roar. All at once he threw them off. They went sailing into the steel wall of the High Chairman's palace. They laid on the floor for a minute before they stiffly got up.

"Borg, kill!" He roared, grabbing Vinnie by the throat. He then began trying to suffocate him. The white mouse face was turning blue.

"Vinnie!" Modo cried out, then his single eye glowed red, "That ticks me off!"

"Nobody messes with our bro!" Throttle exclaimed.

He ran up activating his Nuke Knuckles and socking Borg in the groin. The giant doubled over in pain and releasing his hold on Vinnie. The latter was leaning his head down and coughing. Modo was helping him up.

"You okay, bro?" Modo asked.

"I'll live.'" He replied.

Throttle put his forefinger and middle finger into his mouth and whistled. Their bikes came crashing through.

" Round Up Twenty-Eight! Now!" Throttle told them, as he put on his helmet and got on his bike. Modo and Vinnie did the same. The mice rode towards Borg.

"Vinnie! Modo!" The tan mouse called out. The latter both understood and nodded. They split and each rode around the vicious giant. He tried to reach for them but they were too fast.

"Let's do this right, baby." Throttle told his bike. It beeped in agreement.

It then leaped up and over the giant. Borg reached for him but missed. Grappling hooks dispatched from the bikes. The ropes lassoed Borg around the legs and shoulders. The latter fell to the floor hog tied.

"Nice work, bros." Throttle chuckled. Modo and Vinnie rode up to him.

"Like they always say, 'The badder you are, the harder you fall.'" Modo said.

Suddenly, they heard a clitch-click. It sounded like an automatic rifle. The mice quickly turned to see Lord Camembert aiming a large blaster at them.

"You three have caused me no end of trouble."He said.

The mice quickly glanced around the room for a way out.

"Go ahead. Try it. It'll give me more reason than ever to kill you." He said.

He was just about to fire when a large ship crashed into the wall. The shocked Plutarkian leader was wedged in between the wall and the ship.

"Charley and company's rescue service!" The auburn-haired mechanic joked,"Special delivery!"

"Nice timing, Sweetheart." Vinnie replied. Throttle and Modo grinned.

"I believe it's time we as you say we 'made tracks'" Dr. What told them.

The three mice quickly got on board the ship. It pulled out of the wall and flew off into space.

"Get them!" Lord Camembert exclaimed, "Five thousand Plutarkian gold gills to the fish who brings those moldy mice back dead or alive!"

"Uh-Oh! We got the Fish Faces on our tails." Indigo said.

"Not to worry. I'm gonna fry their fins!" Vinnie replied, picking up a giant missile launcher. He then opened the escape hatch and fired. The Plutarkian ship dodged his shot then fired knocking the blaster out of his hands. Vinnie dived back into the ship.

"I said it before. 'It works before the weapon flies out the door.'" Throttle reminded him.

"And like I said before, 'Timing is everything.'" Vinnie replied.

"Then let's play 'Chicken' with those Tuna Tails!" Harley said, turning the ship over so that everyone fell over.

The Biker Mice lost their footing and fell into the escape pod along with Carbine, Indigo and Charley. She then fastened them into it.

"Harley, what are you...?" Vinnie exclaimed. He placed both of his hands inside the wall of the escape pod.

"I'm sorry, Vinnie, but it has to be this way." She said, glancing at him.

She placed her hand on the side of escape pod where his hand rested inside.

How she longed to be held in his arms again! To feel his soft, sweet lips against hers!

"Protect our planet." She replied, "Bye."

She punched the button which released the escape pod.

"Harley! Harley!" Vinnie called out.

The pod flew off into outer space.

But Harley walked away with her head down to hide her tears as went to man the spacecraft.

She looked up to see Dr. What.

"Get out of here! Why are you here?"She asked.

"I wish to help if I may."He replied.

"Fine. Your funeral." She said, "We need to buy the guys time to get back to Mars."

"Agreed."Dr. What said.

Meanwhile on the Plutarkian ship...

"Sir, they've just released an escape pod." An officer said.

"Blown them out of th...what's happening?" The captain asked.

Missile blasts ripped into the hull of their ship.

"Now, I'm gonna ram'em!" Harley said, flying the ship directly towards the Plutarkian ship.

"Are they crazy?!" The captain exclaimed.

Meanwhile the escape pod safely landed on Mars. The Mice and their friends got out and looked up at the sky. The two ships collided and were enveloped into a mushroom cloud of fire, smoke, and debris.

"HARLEY!" Vinnie cried.

"No! Doctor...He didn't deserve this." Indigo said, as she cried on Modo's shoulder while the latter took her into his arms.

"No need for tears. Scope it out!" Throttle said.

Dr. What flew down the surface of Mars on what looked like a skateboard with rockets underneath. Harley rode on a similar mode of transportation.

"You're both okay." Charley said.

"Thanks to Harley. She's very sharp." Dr. What commented. Harley grinned at his complement.

"Oh, you're too kind. Medicine is only one of my talents. I've dabbled a bit in designing cool methods of transportation."

"I see. Most impressive."

Suddenly Harley found herself engulfed a pair of strong muscular furry arms.

"Harley, I'm so glad you're alive." Vinnie said, hugging her.

"What happened to the Symbiote, Doctor?" Indigo asked.

"Here." The two Symbiotes were floating before the doctor. They then merged into one large organism.

"They found each other so now they'll never again be alone." He remarked, "I'm taking them back to their dimension."Dr. What said, pressing a button which created a swirling cacophony of colors resulting in a dimensional portal.

"Farewell,my friends." He said, entering the portal.

"Wait!" Harley cried out, running up to him. He turned to see her approach.

"I'm coming with you." She said.

Dr. What smiled.

"I'd like that."

Vinnie and the others looked surprised.

"You sure, Harley?"Throttle asked.

"Very. I found a kindred spirit. Besides, he knows as much about medicine as I do."

"I'll miss you, honey."Vinnie said.

"Keep fighting, cutie. And remember...we'll always have Mars." She replied, then kissed him on the mouth.

"Yeah." He muttered, as he watched her forever disappear into the portal with Dr. What.


End file.
